


Blind

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Papyrus and Sans love each other. But being blinded by illusions is easy. And they end up hurting each other.





	1. Blinded by hate

**Author's Note:**

> … I hate that summary XD But I could not find anything else. Basically, it’s Fellcest angst.  
> I was actually heavily inspired by a song, but I will tell which one at the end otherwise it will spoil the end :/  
> I hope that you like it!

When Papyrus was younger, Sans would read him a story before sleep. Now that he was into the royal guard, he would not indulge in this childish behaviour. After dinner, sometimes the brothers watched some Mettaton shows or stayed in their respective room.

Papyrus then either read or worked on his strategy skills. (No he was not only playing with action figurines. It was real work !) Usually, Sans left him alone in those times. But this night Papyrus heard a faint knock on his room’s door. Actually, it was not surprising. Sans had been weird all evening, not being his usual self. Papyrus did not ask anything. If Sans wanted to talk, he would do it. And it seemed that he wanted to talk now.

“Come in.” He said, turning his chair to face the door.

Sans entered. He looked a bit uneasy. Papyrus wondered why. His brother always seemed stressed, but it was worse today.

“What do you want ?”

The royal guard watched him silently as he looked for his words.

“Boss… Papyrus…. I…” He did not seem to find them.

“Sans, I don’t have time for this. Hurry up.”

And still nothing. Papyrus sighed. Next time he disturbed him for nothing, he would really hurt him. As he was about to warn him, Sans finally talked.

“I love you.”

Papyrus froze. What ? Did he mean that … But that was not possible. Was it one of sans’ stupid jokes ? He could not believe it. He had been hiding this feeling all this time. He never occurred to him that one day, it could be mutual. He fought to stay calm. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.

“I mean not like a brother should.” Sans added, and he erased any possible misunderstanding. “I know that you may find that disgusting, and I understand. So I will just go and….”

Sans moved towards the door to leave the room. He was certainly thinking that he had been rejected.

“Sans wait !” Papyrus said.

Sans had been the brave one for once. He just needed to follow his lead. He had to say his feeling out loud. He did not want his brother to feel disgusted with his love. Not when it was mutual.

Sans turned back to look at him Papyrus get up and made a few steps.They were very close to each other. He could see the slight blush of his older brother, a blush he surely had too. He gently touched his cheek.

“I… I love you too…”

And he bent down and kissed him.

As he kissed Sans, Papyrus felt like a dream came true. He had imagined this exact moment so many time. He never thought that one day it would happen.

However, he could tell that something was wrong.

“Sans ?” He asked a bit worried.

Sans stayed silent. Did he say something wrong ? Maybe he should not have kiss him. At the moment it had seemed right but he may be mistaken. He may be strong and rough but he will never force himself on his own brother. True, sometimes he hurt him. But not that way, never that way. Because despite everything, he did not forget that in this sick world, they only had each other.

And then, the smaller skeleton looked at him, and slowly smiled. He moved to kiss him again.

It was amazing. Finally Sans was his. He could not ask for more.

They hugged other, enjoying the other’s presence. In this world, non-violent contacts were unusual. Even for them. Papyrus realised that it was nice. He liked it. And from now on, he could get it whenever he wanted.

Too soon, Sans stepped back. He had to go.

“I... “

“You can sleep here… If you want to…”

Papyrus was surprised by his own words. Maybe he was rushing things. But he wanted his brother near him, without giving orders. He seldom asked for Sans’ opinion and now, he needed it. This was new for both of them. He genuinely did not want to blunder their new relationship like he had done when they were only brothers.

“I want to.” Sans said without hesitation.

Hearing that, Papyrus truly smiled.

Papyrus did not sleep usually. But as he held his brother in his arms, he quickly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Papyrus expected Sans to be at his side. But he was wrong. He opened his eyes and was alone. That was strange. Usually, he always woke up before Sans.

For a second, he worried. What if something happened? But it could not be. He was here, he would have woken up.

Papyrus got up, quickly dress up and left his room. He checked Sans’s room. Empty. He went in the living room and the kitchen. Empty too. Where was Sans ? He wanted to stay calm, but he slowly panicked. That was not normal. Something must have happened.

He went outside, and that when he saw him. Sans was walking towards the forest. Was he going to do his job ? But he probably did not eat. Papyrus sighed. Thankfully, He was here to take care of his brother.

“Sans ! Come here.” He shouted.

Papyrus waited for Sans to stop walking and coming next to him. Usually, Sans obeyed immediately. But now, he kept on walking. Maybe he did not hear him ? thought the royal guard. The smaller skeleton would never ignore an order. He was not like him. And Papyrus was his brother, he knew him.

“Sans !” He tried again. This time, the few people in Snowdin already awake, turned to look at him. But Sans still did not listen.

Papyrus did not understand. Why was Sans ignoring him ? Something was wrong ? The royal guard followed him, walking quickly to catch up with him. And Sans walked faster. They left Snowdin beside them, still not slowing down.

Why was Sans running away from him ? Did he do something wrong ? He had always been rough with him but that how it worked here. Sans never seem to mind before.

“Sans ! Stop !” This time, despite his will, worry could be heard in his voice. He was lost. What was happening? “I order you !”

And Sans finally stopped. He was still not looking at Papyrus. The royal guard arrived beside him, not able to see his face. He stretched his hand to touch his shoulder, wanting to be reassuring, now that they did not have witnesses.

“Sans ! What are you….”

Sans did not let him finish his question. Before Papyrus could touch him, he teleported away. He left Papyrus alone in the snow. The royal guard stared at the place where his brother disappeared.

And Sans never come back.

 

Papyrus waited. He hid behind lies. ‘Sans said he loved me. He will come back’. Why would he confess his feeling, only to disappear next morning ? It made no sense. Sans had to come back.

For days, weeks, Papyrus checked his room, his sentry’s station. He even went to Grillby, that filthy place he hated. He never saw Sans. Nowhere. Nobody ever saw him. He just disappeared. There was no dust, no abandoned coat to tell if he was alive or dead. Nothing to end this horrible hope that he was still somewhere and that he will come back. One day, Papyrus thought that it would have been somewhat easier if Sans was dead. He could have been in mourning, he could have accused someone of killing his brother. He could have done something. Everything. Everything but waiting with that hope. Hope was a horrible feeling. It was keeping him walking. But every time it was shattered, it left an aching pain in him. Only to reappear stronger. It was false this time, so it must be true the next one, right ? He could not be deceived every time. And this scheme started again and again. With every disappointment worse than the first, leaving a scar on his soul.

For a second he had wanted to stop hoping. For a second he had wanted Sans to be dead.  
He immediately hated himself for thinking that. How could he ? It was his brother. The one he loved. He must have a reason for leaving. But he will come back. He had to.

So he waited. He waited, hoping that Sans will come back.

And that hope turned into pain.

The hope eventually disappeared slowly, only to left a devouring pain. He had opened his eyes to the reality, without that hope to protect him.

He had been abandoned. By his brother, the only person he trusted completely in this world. It hurt.

For once in his life, he felt true pain. He had beaten up all his life. He had broken bones and almost lost an eye once. But it was nothing against the pain he was feeling now. Any physical injury could be healed and the pain slowly faded away. He was used to it. But the pain in his soul only seemed to get worse. He had trusted Sans, his brother was the one monster he had truly trust. And because of that, the betrayal he felt was only worse. For a few days, it paralysed him. He could not do anything. He did not want to. He was lost.

Papyrus had never been alone. As long as he could remember, Sans was by his side. Now, he was alone in this world. 

That memory of his brother walking away still haunted his sleep. His desperate screams never stopped him. He never slept much, and it was getting worse. The pain was slowly devouring him.

And pain turned into hate.

Because hate was easier to bear. Because it was all he ever knew. With hate, he was able to go on. Unlike this burning hope or this tormenting pain that only slow him down. He had enough of crying. Sans left him ? So be it. He was too good for him anyway. His brother could go wherever he wanted. He did not care. Not anymore.

Out of anger, he destroyed everything left in Sans’s room. He destroyed everything that reminded him of Sans in his house. However, he kept preciously one thing. That memory of Sans walking away from him, without a word, without looking at him. When he had been in pain, he had wanted to erase that memory. He had wanted to erase the origin of his pain. Now, he held on to that memory, forgetting everything else. He forgot how Sans raised him, protected him. He ignored this vivid memory of Sans coming in his room admitting his love. Only his hate mattered.

He hated Sans. He hated Sans. He hated Sans. Somehow, he did not realise that he was only trying to persuade himself. And it worked. He let that illusion that made reality easier. For himself, and everyone else, Papyrus hated Sans.

 

Somehow, they arrived to the surface, thanks to a child named Frisk. This adorable child who never killed despite this horrible world. Papyrus had become their friend but could not help to feel that something was wrong with them. He never mentioned it. Maybe he was just being paranoid after being abandoned once.

Life on the surface was not how he expected. Papyrus felt like he was always surrounded by strangers, like he could be attacked at any time. He was not able to relax and just be. And when he was at home, he felt lonely. Undyne spent more time with her new girlfriend and Frisk was often busy. He did not blame them. But on the surface, without Sans by his side, he was really alone.

And despite everything, Papyrus was not able to move on. He tried tough. He tried to make new friends, to found someone to love. But he could not forget Sans. And that only make his hate stronger. Why could he not move on ? Sans was not here and he still had all his attention. He hated it. He hated him.

One day, as he was cooking in the kitchen, Papyrus heard someone opening the front door. He was not waiting for anyone today and he knew for sure that it could not be either Undyne or Frisk. And a stranger would have knocked, right?

Papyrus went to check who that could be. And he kept the kitchen knife in his hand. Just in case. Some humans were not really friendly towards monsters. Actually, it would not be a surprise if one entered in his home to threaten him.

Papyrus made a step in the entrance. And he froze, petrified. He was not able to move or think correctly. He felt himself quiver. Was it another nightmare? But he was certain to be awake.

Sans was here. Real, just standing in front of him without a word.

Papyrus clenched his fist, his right hand holding the knife tighter. No. He could not come back like this. He could not just show himself at his door without warning. He could not be here as if all these years never happened. Did he expect to be forgiven? After what he had done? After this aching pain he left? After this loneliness?

No. He would not. He did not have the right to do so. Papyrus was not going to let him.

And for a moment, hate blinded him. He did not see his lost brother coming back. He saw a traitor. Someone who betrayed him. He just wanted him to die. To suffer like he did !

He did not think. He did not see. And he had this knife in his hand.

Before he realised it, he moved.

Papyrus had experience with killing monsters. His body knew exactly what to do. His knife cut through the clothes, slid against the ribs, and stabbed Sans directly in his soul.

Time stopped.

Papyrus felt his brother’s body against his own. What he had done hit him. He just stabbed his 1 HP brother. His eyes widened. His hands quivered. For a second he stopped breathing. Papyrus moved his head to look at his brother.

Sans just smiled gently. And he was dust.

Papyrus fell on his knees. The knife hit the ground with a loud noise. He looked at his hands. The dust covered them. He felt tears running down his cheeks. His breath was shaking. No. He could not have…He could not be... A silent screaming escaped his mouth as he curled up in his brother’s dust. He wanted him to come back. He never wanted to kill him. He just...

He had been blind. So blind. It just took a second for hate to take possession of him, stole his reason. But he had let it happened. He had willingly drowned into that hate. Only because it was a sweet illusion.

Here was his reward. Silent tears and a pile of dust. And that was all he would ever have from now.


	2. Blinded by Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part with Frisk are based/inspired on [this comic](http://nagisaheichou.tumblr.com/post/151978465807/anonymonimuss-thank-you-for-inspiration) made by nagisaheichou on tumblr.
> 
> [SheenaKazia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia) beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

“What ?”

In front of him, Frisk was grinning. In their hands, a knife covered in dust. Sans was anxious. Beads of sweat appeared on his skull. He knew that the human could not kill him right now. But they were after Papyrus right? They would kill him like they killed Toriel. Unless….

“You are too difficult to kill on genocide run. But, you, you have killed me so many times. So, I’ve got a different idea. I think of it as a sort of revenge. That brother you love so much, you will abandon him. Without an explanation, you will go away. He and I will never see you again.”

Something was wrong with that human. How could they ask for something like that? Just the thought of leaving Papyrus alone in this fucked up world bothered him. And why would he listen to the human? Sans was happy with ruining their life as much as he could.

“I will never….” He started.

“If you do it, he will live. And I won’t kill anyone. I will reset and free the monsters, help them to go to the surface.”

Frisk was willing to help everyone? They killed everybody so many times but they were willing to help them if he disappeared? This was so twisted. This human was completely sick.

“Why would you do that ?”

“Because I love the idea of you, suffering all alone as your brother forgets about you. It will be like you never existed. Worse than being dead. Being forgotten.”

The kid seemed to be content with their idea. They knew that Sans cared deeply for his brother. Maybe that they knew it was not only a brotherly love. In this kill or be killed world, Papyrus was his only light. He won’t be able to live without him.

But he couldn't refuse, could he? It was him against the whole underground. He never liked this place, or the people here. But Papyrus… Papyrus could live, he will be able to see the sun. That was his life against his brother happiness, wasn’t it? Being forgotten. He could bear it if Papyrus was happy. Nothing else mattered if Papyrus was happy.

What Sans could not see, was that he was a part of Papyrus’ happiness. Somehow, he thought that he was expendable? Papyrus could be rough sometimes, but it was only their world who shaped people that way. Sans knew it. He knew that Papyrus was still his precious little brother. But for a second, he forgot.

Papyrus won’t miss him, right? He always complained about him. He might even be happier without him.

Sans almost made his choice.

“I can’t be sure that you keep that promise.” He said.

“You have my words, Sans. And I hope that you trust me now, we know each other for so long…”

They smiled. As if all this was just a joke. As if it was a game.

“So deal ?”

Papyrus will live. Sans won’t see his dust. He will not fight the human again and again. He will be alone, but he will know that Papyrus is alive. Nothing could be worse than losing Papyrus again. He could do this.

“Deal.”

♦

Sans stayed in front of Papyrus’ door for a few minutes. He wanted to tell something to his brother. Before he goes, he preferred to ease his mind. And maybe give a reason to Papyrus to not regret him. He had tried to say it earlier, but the words would not come. It was his last chance. Because after this night, he will disappear. He still did not like the idea but he was doing it for his brother’s sake.

He breathed in and out and knocked.

“Come in.”

Papyrus did not sound angry. It was a good point, right?

He entered the room, facing Papyrus. He wondered what he was doing here. His brother will hate him. There was no other way. But he will be soon forgotten, Papyrus would move on. He should not be so scared of his reaction.

“What do you want ?”

How could he say it? He was not even sure that he could tell it out loud.

“Boss… Papyrus…. I…” He tried.

“Sans, I don’t have time for this. Hurry up.”

He knew it. He should not have come. He… No. He had to talk now. Or he will never do it and he would not be able to live with that weight on his chest.

“I love you.”  
Papyrus looked at him, with that unreadable face. What was he thinking? Sans needed to know. Maybe he was so angry at him that he could not find the right words to yell.  
To fill that horrible silence, he started rambling.

“I mean not like a brother should. I know that you may find that disgusting, and I understand. So I will just go….”

He moved towards the door. He was ready to disappear. Papyrus will be happy to forget about his disgusting brother and he will be…

“Sans, wait.”

Sans turned back to look at him Papyrus get up and made a few steps.They were very close to each other. He could see the slight blush of his younger brother, a blush he surely had too. Papyrus gently touch his cheek.

“I… I love you too…”

And he bent down and kissed him.

Feeling his brother against him, it was wonderful and horrible. Finally, he had what he dreamt of. But it was too late. What he had now, was all he would ever have. He needed to go after that moment. He wanted to just enjoy it while he still could but he could not help but think of tomorrow.

Papyrus pull out. He had certainly felt that something was wrong.

“Sans ?”

He looked worried.

Sans was wondering what he could do. Could he really enjoy this? Just... Just one more time was okay, wasn’t it? He had not been able to fully enjoy that first kiss. After tonight, he won’t be able to kiss him again. He just wanted to keep that precious memory.

He smiled. And moved to kiss him again.

They hugged other, enjoying the other’s presence. Papyrus had been a babybones, the last time they hugged like that. Sans tried to enjoy it as much as he could.

But they could not stay like this forever. Sans stepped back.

“I...”

“You can sleep here… If you want to…” Papyrus cut him off.

No. He could not. He had to leave and…

“I want to.” The words were out before he had the chance to hold them back.

But the smile of Papyrus was worth it. It had been such a long time since he had smiled like this. To him moreover. For a second, Sans saw his brother before this fucked up world changed him.

Why he did not confess his feeling sooner? He felt stupid now. It was way too late. He knew it. But Papyrus... Papyrus would forget. He would love again. For now, Sans just had to enjoy the moment.

♦

Sans opened his eyes, panting. He had thought that sleeping next to his brother would ease the nightmares. But somehow, they had only been worse. He dreamt about Papyrus. In his dream, Papyrus forgot about him and found someone else to spend his life with. This was the best that could happen to him. So why had it been a nightmare?

Laying on his back, Sans took a few seconds to calm himself. He wanted to erase that feeling of oppression. He slowly breathed. It worked. After a few minutes of focus on his breathing, he was better. And then, he remembered that he needed to leave now.

He turned to look at Papyrus. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. It was like he was a different person. Sans would have wanted for him to be always like that. Happy and peaceful. For now, he could not. In this world, he could not be happy. But if they reached the surface, maybe it will change? Even if that happen, Sans won’t be here to see it. He still hoped for it. His brother deserved to be happy, no matter how high his LV was.

Sans sighed. He knew that if he stayed longer, he won’t be able to leave. He kissed Papyrus’ forehead and get out of the bed. He looked at Papyrus one more time. He tried to keep his peaceful expression in his memory. It might be the last time that he saw Papyrus. Then, he left the room.

He leant on the closed door. He did not want to leave him. But it was much better than see him die again and again. Nothing was worse than discovering the dust of his brother. Nothing broke his soul more than when the human only killed Papyrus, and he could do nothing about it. This was hard but he could do it.

He grabbed a few things from his room and stepped out of the house.

Maybe he should have teleported. But he wanted to walk a bit in Snowdin. If the human kept their promises, it might be the last time that he will see that small town. He hated everything here. But that was where he lived for many years. He could not help but be a bit nostalgic.  
He walked slowly. He did not really know where he was going. Maybe somewhere outside Frisk usual itinerary.

“Sans! Come here.” He suddenly heard Papyrus shouting.

Fuck ! He had hoped that Papyrus stayed asleep. It would have been easier. Hearing that first order, he wanted to stop. He wanted to go back to his home, to hold Papyrus and kiss him. But that was impossible. He could not give up now.

He silently repeated to himself that all of this was for Papyrus. It was for his own good. He could not see it now, but later he will be happy without Sans. He kept on walking.

He could not look back. If he did, he wouldn’t go. And he needed to. He did this to protect him, even if he did not know. But he did not want to teleport either. Because after that moment everything ended. He wanted to hear his brother one more time. He was focused on Papyrus’ voice calling his name, however, he did not hear the worry or the fear in his calls. Why would they exist anyway?

Sans shut himself away. He almost failed to remember that his brother said that he loved him. Papyrus could not truly care about him, right? He will quickly forget about him like Frisk said.

“I order you !”

Out of reflex, Sans stopped. What was he doing? He must go. He refused to see Papyrus’ dust again. He refused to be the only survivor, fighting Frisk with everything he had left. Pain, anger, hatred and guilt. He would feel pain. He already did. But his brother would live. As long his brother was alive, he was happy. And he would not feel this aching guilt, he was saving his brother right now. He would not let him die once again.

He felt Papyrus in his back. For a second he was frozen. He did not hear Papyrus’ words. He just knew that he was here. Sans could not explain why he must go. He could lie. But that would be more painful. It was better for both that he just said nothing. Maybe that way, Papyrus would believe him dead and move on more easily.

So Sans just did what he thought would be better. He teleported away, leaving his brother alone in the snow.

He would never come back.

♦

Being alone was not as hard as he thought it would be. Yes, he badly missed Papyrus. He wished that he could see him. But he was alright, Sans was sure of that. It could not be different. He probably forgot about him already. It was for the best.  
Sometimes, life was really hard. More than once, Sans had wanted to end his life. The loneliness, being separate from Papyrus, it slowly killed him. But he was certain that Frisk would know it and see this as breach of their deal. He did not want to risk that.

In those moments, he tried to live through in his memories. He closed his eyes and remembered the few happy moment he had with Papyrus. Like that moment when they kissed. But it was always interrupted by a voice screaming for him to come back. It was Papyrus’ voice. He tried to keep on with the happy memories, like this peaceful expression the morning he left. However, the memory that always came back was his voice ordering to come back here. He badly wanted to obey. But it was too late now. He did not even know where was Frisk. He could not risk his brother life by going back to Snowdin.

He opened his eyes and he remembered to himself why he did that. He loved him. That was why he did it. Because he loved him and wanted him to have a chance to live. Papyrus deserved to be happy, even if it was without him. He just repeated that to himself, sometimes out loud, and he felt a little better.

And other times, he was strangely calm. He did not have to worry about Papyrus anymore. He knew that he would be safe. It was nice. He did not live with the doubt that today would be the last day with his brother. He did not have the fear to discover his dust after the human passed.

He was on his own too. That meant nobody could hurt him to get to Papyrus, no more insult in his back or hateful glances.

It these moments, he was almost happy that he left. It was better for everyone in the end, right?

♦

He needed to see him. Sans had always wanted to see Papyrus since he left. But these days, the urge was worse. He felt like he was going to die if he did not see him. He had a nightmare. A nightmare he could not forget. Frisk had killed Papyrus and Sans was not here to protect him. What if the human did not hold their promise? He could not be sure.

Sans just needed to be certain that Papyrus was alright.

Moreover, he had learned that the ambassador of Monster, Frisk, was aboard for the week. If he visited Papyrus, they will never know about it. He quickly made up his mind.

On the surface, it had been hard to find where Papyrus lived but he managed it. At front of the door, he asked to himself if he should not give up. What was he going to say? Surely Papyrus had already forgotten his useless brother. But he wanted to see him. He entered the house, forgetting to knock.

He stopped in the entrance and looked around him. Maybe Papyrus was not even at home. In a way, he would feel relieved. He started to think that it was a mistake. He resisted the wish to come all this time and now he was here? What did he think about? And that was when he saw him.

Papyrus was here. Real, not a memory.

Sans could not move. He did not know what to say. There was nothing to say. He wanted to cry, but he was frozen. He just stayed there without a word.

And he noticed that something was weird about Papyrus. He seemed shock? Hurt? Sans did not understand. Papyrus should have forgotten about him. He should have easily moved on.  
Then he saw that spark of pain in his eyes.

Sans almost wanted to step back, but under the hateful glance of Papyrus, he could not move. Why? He did not understand. Why would Papyrus hate him? He saved him. It was thanks to him that he was still alive. But… How could he know that? Sans left without a word.

For the first time, Sans asked himself one question. The question he should have asked to himself before he left. How he would have reacted if Papyrus was the one who left him. The answer was easy. Pain. It would have slowly killed him. So, why did he think that it would be different for Papyrus? Even worse, he said that he loved him only to disappear the next day.

Why did he abandon Papyrus? Was it for his brother or for himself? Looking at the hate in Papyrus’ eyes, he felt like he had his answer.

And that realisation broke his soul. He was petrified by what he had done.

He had always said to himself that he was doing that for Papyrus. But it was a lie, he had done it for himself. Because he could not bear the sight of Papyrus dying. It was too hard to fight the kid alone in the end. It was too painful when Papyrus was the only one to die. He had preferred to live alone because he did not want to see his brother die again.

He ran away. That what he did. He ran away, like the coward he was. He was too afraid to be here for his brother. He just hurt him. And that wound was worse than any stab wound inflicted by Frisk.

He had thought about leaving before. But he never had the bravery to do it. Was he almost relieved by Frisk’s deal? He did not know. He did not remember. At that moment he was crushed by guilt. How could he do that to his brother? The one he always claimed to love. He just used him to escape a world he could not bear anymore. He said that it was for his brother’s sake to ease his mind.

He just had been blinded by his fear. Seeing Papyrus die. He had been so afraid, that he had hurt him. He now realised his mistakes. But it did not change anything.

Even deep in thought, Sans saw Papyrus moving. For him it was easy, he had fought against the human many times. But he did not move. He could not run away from his brother’s wrath. He did not want to. He deserved it.

Sans knew that the knife stabbed his soul, saw the panicked gaze of his brother. He smiled softly. He did not feel any pain. He was strangely calm. It was better to end this now. He hoped that it will ease his brother’s hate. Or was it just one last mistake?

Anyway, the kid was going to reset. And maybe, in this new timeline, he would make good choices.

♦

Frisk had been lying to Sans. They had just wanted to kill everyone without Sans in their way. They had intended to kill Papyrus, telling him that his brother gave up on him. They had wanted to show Sans the dust of his precious little brother. They wanted to see the despair on Sans’ face and they would have enjoy this. Sans had been so desperate to save his brother that he accepted without a second thought.

But this, this was much funnier. They had always known that Papyrus was someone good despite the world he lived in. It had been interesting to see him change, only because Sans left him.

Now, they were at Papyrus’ house. The skeleton was crying shamelessly in Undyne’s arms. She was trying to comfort him as much as she could.

Frisk’s interest was focused on the pile of dust in the entrance. Nobody touched it yet. They lowered themself to the ground to press their hands into the dust.

“If I had known that you were so easy to kill….” They whispered.

They won’t reset now. They actually liked to kill everyone over and over. However, they wanted to see what will happen now. They were curious. What Papyrus would do now? They wanted to see it. And maybe, when they did reset, they will tell Sans how much his brother suffered because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by Sword of Drossel by Rin and Len Kagamine (It's easy to find on youtube ^^)  
> I wonder if someone guessed it ?


End file.
